User talk:Clira106
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Lilly Hayworth page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, it's gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there is already 5 users contributing, change the template into If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011) *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never use profanity, vandalize and insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result to a block. *Do not copy other user's work. (Either it's a story or a character or an image.) I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 11:12, February 11, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. Your Message I added categories. I'm allowed to do that. You forgot important categories. I didn't change the page. [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 02:21, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Polls To do a poll you do this: Question Option 1 Option 2 Etc.... And it looks like this: Question Option 1 Option 2 Etc. You can do as many options as you want. Hope this helps! :) [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 13:23, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Do you know how irritating your edited pictures are? Read the guidelines please, we won't be accepting any crappy edited pictures anymore, and yours are just out of the limit. Category:Users I don't know what you are trying to say, but a good edit is like the example file on the policies page, and the bad edit opposite to it. Yours are classified as bad edits. And sorry for snapping at you, Mystic, I just can't take too much pressure. Yep. I am. More like the step-father of the wiki. Re: You Umm... Let me explain you. As Maddyfae said, I'm allowed to add categories. If there's an Edit Conflict, you'll have to push the "Save" button again and it will works. But I recommend you that when you're creating a page, add all content and then save it. [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Really? I'm a sparkling vampire training dragons 11:02, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Try me. It's just part of Faddy's signature thingy. He's not warning you of aything. P&I4EVAH! I'm watching you... LISTEN. We have rules here, and you don't cope with it. We have covered the problem in our Policies page which I believe you never did read. And an additional thing, poorly edited/created images that is NOT related to Phineas and Ferb will be deleted. And because most of you people never actually listened, I decided to act straight away. You have forty eight hours or less to state that you WILL make better images to replace anything you uploaded, or suffer the consequences. You may NOT want to mess up with any admins here, particularly me. I'm sorry, but some users need to learn the hard way. And don't think I'm an idiot. You left this on Snow-Woman's talk page: "Hey snow-woman in Poptartplus/Recolors user blog, I heard that FadhilPF Is typing words it's saids delete all and I do mean ALL pictures posted by Mystic Blue and Snow-Woman" FadhilPF And he's saying i left my walking trails. And FadhilPF said Your are a Eight-years old Idiot He just put a black thing on it so you can't never read it, Let's have a revenge on them. P.S don't say this on The cheese head FadhilPF Please reply. From:Mystic blue" You're lying. Because of all the work she had done. Editing fan pictures uploaded by other users and claims it's hers. Copyright violation. And also a lot of crappy editing. No. I'm not that easy. Hey I'm TD! I like your avatar. Sorry that was random :P TD 20:48, April 11, 2011 (UTC) The page had no info on it whatsoever. Just a picture. Besides, FadhilPF deleted it anyways. And really, stop messing with him. He IS an admin and he WILL block you. Just listen to what he or any of the other admins say. Also could you please start actually using a signature? Just type for tildes (~~~~) at the end of your message. [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 21:07, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Be as mad as you want, but edited pictures are no longer going to be allowed. We're not changing it. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''I blame Baljeet.'' 13:18, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Your Pictures Edited pictures are banned, and they HAVE to be gone. I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be. Would you like me to draw the pictures for you? Tpffan5196 (talk) 22:56, May 6, 2011 (UTC)